The present invention relates to disposable refuse collecting bags, in particular for removing dogs' excrement or other messy dirt off the ground.
As already prescribed by the municipal authorities of many cities in the world, owners of dogs are responsible for collecting their dogs' excrements from pavements, boulevards, etc. or be subject to payment of a substantial fine.
The enforcement of these regulations have induced a number of means for assisting dog owners in this unpleasant task, the major object thereof being to enable the performance of the operation with as little physical contact as possible with the objects to be removed.
Known implements for the purpose in question were based on shovel-like bags made, as a rule, of relatively rigid sheet material such as cardboard, and frequently imposed the use of another, auxiliary element that had to be used to complete the dirt collection.
The present invention aims to provide a bag for the collection of messy dirt off a planar surface by a more or less conventional polyethylene bag, without the use of any additional means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a conventional plastic bag with such means as to allow the removal of dirt as aforesaid, which includes integral scraping means so that the surface is left as clean as possible.